


Sweet Child of Mine

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Cousin, Emotional pain, Family, Gen, Guilt, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, death of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the Cousin To Dean and Sam Winchester. When your parents James and Sarah Winchester are killed in a Car accident You are sent to live with your uncle John and Aunt Mary. When on the way home from school a man comes to you and asks you the strangest question ever. When you refuse and run away all you can think is stranger danger. But with the sudden death of Your aunt Mary you are left with nothing but guilt. If you had said yes would things have been different?Then one day the same man returns and gives you a second chance, a chance to make everything right. But can you do it? And even if you say yes, will Dean and Sam let you? Or will the whole thing be for nothing?





	

You come out of the theater holding on to your Parents hands. 

"Did you like the movie peanut?" James Winchester asks you.

"Yes daddy." you say smiling. 

"I'm glad." Sarah Winchester says. You look up and smile at her. She has hair like yours. She looks like an angel smiling down at you.[  
James reaches down and scoops you up. 

"I can't believe my little girl's gonna be 8 tomorrow." James says. 

"Am I still your little girl daddy?" you ask hugging him.

"You.... will.... always.... be.... Daddy's.... girl." he says. as you approach your Plymouth. 

"What about mommy?" you ask 

"Mommy will always be Daddy's big girl." James says. 

"Daddy you're silly." you laugh as he slides you into the back seat. Your dad climbs inside and leans across to kiss your mom.

"Ewwe." you laugh from the back. They both look back at you and laugh. Your dad starts the car and heads home. The chatter of your parents and the soft sound of Three dog Night playing on the radio starts to lull you to sleep. 

" James! Look Out!" your mom yells causing you to open your eyes. You see a man standing in the road just seconds before the car started to spin. You close your eyes as the car goes off the road and you hear your mom scream. Everything happened so fast, and the next thing you knew the car came to a stop upside down. Your whole body hurt, and you started to cry. When your mom and dad didn't reply to your cry's you managed to climb out of the crushed car. You climb back up to the road, bloody and bruised. The road is dark, and you don't start to walk dayzed, not even sure where you are going. A car comes bye and it's headlights bounced off your broken body. The car slowed and an older couple jumped out. 

"Honey where are your parents?" the elderly lady asked. You just look at her, un able to talk. 

"I called the police." the man says.

"She won't talk." the woman says.

"What's your name darling?" the man asks. 

"Y/n, Winchester." you say softly.

" What happened y/n?" the woman asked.

" The car went off the road." you say matter of fact like. The couple looks at each other and the man starts looking along the road. 

"I see it, I see the car." he calls out finally. You sit in the kind couples car as you Police cars and fire trucks surround you. The door opens and a paramedic looks in at you. 

"Hey y/n, can you come with me so I can take a look at you?" he asks. He takes your hand and you slowly move out. He picks you up and carries you to the back of he ambulance. 

"Can you tell us what happened?" a police man asked you. 

"I want my daddy." you say.

"I know, were gonna go for a ride." The paramedic says sweetly. 

"I need to know what happened." The cop insists. 

" Well it's going to have to wait." The paramedic says. You lay back on the gurnee and close your eyes. You just want your mommy, you just want your daddy. Where are they? you think.

You lay in the over sized hospital bed. The Dr's asked you all kinds of questions, but your parents had always told you not to talk to strangers and so you just laid in the bed, Not talking, not even crying. There was a small t.v in your room and you stared blankly at it. Suddenly the door to your room opens and a tall man comes in looking scared and as if he was crying. At first you thought for sure it was your dad, he looked so much like him. But then you realized it wasn't your dad at all.

"Y/n?" he says almost running to you. He engulfs you in his strong arms and for the first time you start to cry.

Later:

" We need to ask her what happened Mr Winchester." The cop was saying.

"My niece has lost her parents, why does it matter?" He asks gruffly.

"John." A woman says. You open your eyes.

"Uncle John?" You say.

"I'm here honey, I'm not going anywhere." he tells you taking your hand.

"Hello y/n" the woman says.

"Aunt Mary?" you say a little confused. " did you come for my birthday?" 

"Honey..." Mary starts. 

"Y/n can you tell us what happened?" The cop asks.

"I don't think this is a god idea." Uncle John hisses.

"It's ok. There was a man in the road, then the car went over the side." You say sadly.

"A Man?" the cop asks.

"Yes, he had yellow eyes." you say. 

"Yellow eyes?" The cop asks. You nod your head. 

"Can we have my cake when mommy and daddy get here? Mommy said she was going to make me a big cake for my birthday." You say looking at your uncle. Mary's eyes swell up with tears.

'You need to leave now." John tells the cop.

"Ok if she thinks of anything please call us." Th cop says leaving. 

"Y/n honey we need to talk." John says. 

"Are you having a baby?" you ask Mary seeing her swollen belly. 

"Yes. Another boy." She tells you. 

"That's nice. Mommy is too. But not for a long time." you say. John stares at you shocked. 

" I have to go." Mary says leaving.

"Is aunt Mary sad?" You ask.

"Yes honey." He says.

"Uncle John, is Mommy and daddy gone?" you ask. 

"Yes, they are." he tells you softly.

"My little sister too?" you ask. John nods. 

"Where will I go Uncle John?" you ask.

"You are going to come live with me, aunt Mary, Dean and the baby." he tells you. 

"I want my mommy, and daddy." You say starting to cry.

"I know honey... I know." he says hugging you.


End file.
